


Gossamer Light

by bug_from_space



Series: Requiem for the Dreamer (Poetry) [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Astronomy, Bad Poetry, F/F, Poetry, Recovery, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bug_from_space/pseuds/bug_from_space
Summary: All my life has been made up of patchwork attempts at being better. (How could I have ever let you take that from me?)





	Gossamer Light

**Author's Note:**

> So this is oooold. I'm only posting it now (15/5/2019 because I remembered it existed). Me and her are in a different place now. maybe not better but there's less resentment.

The stars once called my name  
Voices of a god whispered in my head  
But I gave it all up  
For the chance that you might be able to experience the glory  
And the heat of a star.

I will break and shatter myself for a chance you might shine,  
I gave you my fire and let myself vanish  
from the night sky  
Even now, consigned to a mortal body I give up myself  
Watch as I break and make myself dust.

I think there will be nothing left of me by the time  
I realize that this fire in the sky had once been mine  
And not just a placeholder for you.

~~~

The silence in my head is louder than the voices used to be  
Leaving me empty and desolate  
These stars in the sky only seem to remind me of my loss

I shall pick myself up from the ground now  
Wipe off the dirt from my landing  
And start to repair my tattered soul.

These wisps of light  
Collected in trembling hands and  
Shooting stardust into my veins  
This patchwork soul creating a galaxy in my chest

I will send my mismatch of light into the sky  
A new star forged with rough edges and uneven light  
These burns on my skin remind me of my strength

Enjoy your warmth my dear.  
All the stars in the sky  
Will one day be mine


End file.
